


Their First Times

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding, Wedding Proposal, very mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: A collection of first times. From when Superman first met Batman till they finally had their wedding. This is not written in the usual storytelling format. It's more snippets of their first times to map out their love story and it's also more dialogue based. There're lots of fun and fluff so enjoy.





	Their First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writer's Month 2019 Challenge, Day 15 Prompt - First Time. The original can be found on my Tumblr at Superbat Addicted. The one posted here has been revised and edited, and with new stuff added. So it'll be slightly different from the original.

_First time meeting as superheroes._

Batman eyed Superman’s suit in disbelief.

“My god! Why are you making yourself a walking bullseye? Are you that eager to be hit?”

Superman scrutinizing Batman with a critical eye.

“Why a yellow belt? Can’t you be consistent and just go black all the way?”

* * *

_First time meeting in their civilian identities._

Reporter Clark Kent trying to interview billionaire Bruce Wayne.

“Hi, I’m...eh...Mr Wayne, that’s ah...a little too close. Do you mind moving...No! I do not mean your hands! Can you just...ah...put your...eeek! Please don’t rub me like this! No don’t take my specs either! And...*choked gasp*...not there! You’re drunk and I think I’ll...I’ll...goodbye!”

Bruce Wayne smirking, eyes sparkling with amusement and not at all drunk.

“So that’s your disguise, Mr Superman.”

* * *

_First time realising that they’re in love._

Superman chasing after Batman along a empty corridor at the Watchtower.

"Bruce! Please...”

Batman went from a walk to a trot.

“Can you just stop so that we can talk!”

Batman went from a trot to a jog and Superman blurred, appearing right in front of Batman, hands slamming against the walls and barring his way. Batman growled at him.

“What’s there to talk. You like me, I like you and that’s the end of the story.”

“Why must it be the end! Why can’t it be a start instead.”

“Cause I won’t let anything like that happen between us. Such vulnerability cannot be allowed to exist with so much at stake. We can’t be that selfish, Clark. There’s a bigger picture to think of – the Justice League, the safety of the world.”

“What has that got to do with me wanting you to be my boyfriend!”

“What if one day you have to make a choice – saving the mission or saving me. Or what if it’s me faced with such a choice? What then? I can already feel my perspective becoming skewed, Clark, because of you. And I don’t have enough confidence that I’m able to do the right thing if my feel for you deepened further. So please, Clark, let’s just nip it in the bud before complications develop. A professional relationship is all that is possible between us.”

Superman stared at Batman, opening his mouth then closing it again. There was so much that he wanted to argue for and argue against, but he recognised that stubborn set in his jaw. Nothing he says would be accepted when Batman’s in such a mood. Instead of stopping him, Superman let Batman push past him, listening as his footsteps faded into the distance. Mind made up, Superman whispered.

“But it’s too late, Bruce. My heart’s too compromised and I can’t be what you asked of me. And I’m not going to give up either. How could I when I know how you feel. So I’m coming, Bruce, after you and I’m not going to stop come hell or high water.”

* * *

_First time having sex._

Bruce, back against the door, hands gripping Clark’s butt to better grind against him. Clark buried against the crook of Bruce’s neck, sucking and nibbling while his hands slipped beneath Bruce’s shirt to molest his back.

“Ready, Farmboy?”

“Hmmm...that depends on what kind of ready you’re talking about.”

“Of course, you ready to be bottom while I top.”

Shifting his lips away, Clark hoisted Bruce up who immediately wrapped his legs round his waist. Eyes dark with lust, Clark licked his lips as he walked them to Bruce’s oversized bed.

“Well, I was thinking more of you being bottom and I top.”

Bruce huffed and bent down to kiss Clark, their tongues sliding against each other for a moment before pulling away.

“I’m older so I call the shots.”

“I’m younger with more stamina.”

“I’m taller, easier to top.”

Clark flung Bruce onto the bed and straddled him, grinning evilly.

“Well, I have superpowers and you can’t stop me.”

Many hours later. Both utterly spent, one leaning against the headboard and smiling happily, the other sprawled over him, grumpy.

“I’m gonna fucking bring in the kryptonite next time.”

“Aw...don’t be like this. I’ll let you top now if you like.”

“After making me too sore to move! What kind of boyfriend are you!”

“One who managed to satisfy his boyfriend so much, making him too sore to move.”

* * *

_First time proposing, Clark did it first._

Hovering in the pre-dawn darkness above East Cape, New Zealand. Bruce cradled in his arms, his lover dressed warmly to ward off the chill. As the first ray of the rising sun crested the horizon and lit upon them, Clark looked at Bruce, solemn and serious.

“Will you marry me?”

Bruce gazed at his long-time partner/friend/other half as the sky brightened further, highlighting the minute tremble in Clark’s lips and the vulnerable heartfelt passion in his eyes.

“What if my answer is no?”

Bruce struggled not to laugh at his lover’s crestfallen face, watching in amusement as Clark’s disappointment morphed into stubborn determination.

“Then I’ll fly you to the next place before the sun rises there and I’ll ask you again.”

“And what if my answer’s still no?”

Then I’ll do it again and again at the next and the next and the next..”

“Silly fool.”

Bruce kissed Clark, soft and gentle.

“I’ve already given you my heart and no will not be my answer to that question.”

* * *

_First time proposing, Bruce’s turn, wanting to do something in return._

“You can’t come in! It’s not ready, I’m not ready!”

Bruce pushed Clark out of his apartment in Metropolis. He slammed Clark’s front door shut behind him, frazzled and in a panic. A bemused Clark eyed his fiancé, fingers itching to swipe away the flour smeared on Bruce’s nose and cheeks, and better still, help him out of his shirt which was stained with grease and condiments.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not bad! I just need more time so Shoo! Begone and don’t come back until I’m done.”

“Why should I. It’s my home and you can’t shoo me like you sometimes do when I visit you.”

Clark trapped Bruce against the door and in an instant he had the front door opened, catching his startled fiancé before he could fall flat on his back. Swinging the two of them into his home, Clark kicked the door shut with his foot, his amusement turning into dismay as he eyed the state of his kitchen.

“My god! What were you trying to make?”

“Damn it! Told you it’s not ready yet!”

Bruce was turning very red as he kept his eyes averted, squirming against the grip that held him against his boyfriend. Clark took in the blackened stove and splattered tiles, sink crammed with various pots and pans that had suffered terribly in the hands of Bruce. He shook his head, doubting that Bruce would ever be ready, even if he had a thousand years. Now he understood why Alfred had barred his fiancé from using the kitchen.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“But I want to! You’re always the one showing me and telling me and I want to do something in return. I want to give you something I’ve created by my hands.”

Bruce drew a lead-lined box from his pocket and shoved it against Clark, moody and despondent as he looked at the charred lumps and gooey mess. Those were supposed to be a steak dinner followed by Clark’s favourite apple pie (having asked Alfred to ask Martha in order to get hold of the recipe).

“This is supposed to appear after we had our meal.”

Taking the box, Clark opened it, lips tilting up into a smile, warm and giddy. Nestled on the velvet cushion were two rings, giving off a silvery shine despite their overall blackness. Carved across the bands were their names, entwined together to form a filigree design that could only be Bruce’s handiwork. It took Clark’s breath away, knowing the amount of effort and strain it would take to chisel the intricate pattern onto the narrow width.

“Will you marry me?”

Bruce whispered, voice rough with emotions as he looked at Clark, the man whom despite his fierce attempts to push away, had refused to budge and had become an inseparable part of his life.

“Yes, I do. I really do want to.”

* * *

_First time having a wedding._

Bruce tried to pin the boutonnière onto the lapel of his tuxedo, took it off, tried again, took it off and in the midst of trying for the fourth time, Clark decided to step in.

“Come on, let me do it.”

“I can do it!”

“With your hands trembling like this? You’re lucky you hadn’t prick a finger yet.”

“Why are you so calm! You’re supposed to be the fumbling one, not me.”

“That’s because I’ve been rehearsing this for the longest time.”

“Huh?”

Bruce cocked his head, eyeing his soon-to-be husband in puzzlement. They didn’t even had time to rehearse with their busy schedules. In fact, most of the wedding arrangements were handled by the Diana/Alfred/Martha combo, the two of them having only seen the interior of the church via videos and photos.

Making a final adjustment to the boutonnière, Clark smiled at Bruce, very much in love.

“Ever since you told me you love me, I’ve always been thinking about this day. Imagining how’ll you look as you walk down the aisle. How it’ll be like to take your hand, how it’ll feel to hold the ring and slip it onto your finger...so it’s pretty well-rehearsed for me and nothing to be nervous about.”

“...”

Bruce kept quiet, eyes gleaming as a sudden evil idea slipped into his head.

Later, in the midst of the ceremony.

As Clark reached out to take Bruce’s hand from Alfred’s, Bruce suddenly grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, a hot kiss involving tongue and teeth. Cheers and catcalls and a great deal of laughter echoed in the cathedral while Martha gasped and Diana rolled her eyes. Trust a certain Bat to do something unorthodox at his wedding. Clark flushed red and could not calm down after that. He forgot half his vows and stumbled through the rest of them. When it came to putting the ring on his husband’s finger, he dropped it cause his hands were shaking so bad.

“So much for not being nervous, huh.”

Bruce smirked as Clark and his groomsmen (made up of Oliver, Barry, Arthur and Hal) scrambled to catch the rolling ring. Chaos ensued as the groom pounced on the ring and then was pounced upon by his too quick groomsmen who could not stop themselves in time. They looked like a pile-up at a football match, a comical sight when presented together with the shocked and gaping priest. Bruce burst into laughter, laughing so hard that tears slipped down his cheeks. And Alfred smiled at the sight, glad to see his charge happy at last. All this was possible because Superman had decided one day, long ago, to fly to Gotham just because he was curious about Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) In case you are curious. Their engagement rings were made from Tungsten, yes, the materials that was used to make the filaments in light bulbs when it was invented. I like the fact that this material is four times harder than titanium and that it's a pure element. Best part is that it comes in black.
> 
> (2) boutonnière - is actually a single flower that's usually pinned to the lapel of a gentleman's jacket.


End file.
